Too Lost In You
by Still-Likes-Beyblade
Summary: Ray and Mariah haven't seen each other in two, long years. When their paths cross once again... will they be able to tell each other their feelings? (ReixMao)


Too Lost in you Katgurl 2 

Okay, I don't own Beyblade and the song words are used in the Sugababes song 'Too Lost in You'.  I don't them either; I'm just trying to write a fic using it!! ^^' Read and Review people!! Thankies!

Noise.  It covered her senses, surrounded her thoughts and blinded her eyes.  She could see two people, bullets roughly tearing through their smooth skin and throwing them to the ground.  Tears came to her eyes, falling heavily and quickly to the Earth.  Everything went black and she cried out in fear.  A light appeared above her head, a hand reached out to her and pulled her up.  Bright Golden eyes met her own and suddenly everything felt all right again.  The pain began to fade, the anger dissipated and all that was left was peace.  She felt at ease and watched herself and the raven-haired boy playing together, growing up together, the tragedy of her parent's death slowly but surely leaving her mind as the boy consumed her thoughts and dreams.  He was there for her and she for him.  Everything was perfectly calm, peaceful and she was filled with a sense of joy and love for the boy.  Then he too began to disappear his image fading, the light disappearing and the darkness trying to take over again.  She screamed his name and reached out for him but he was still fading, he was leaving her, alone, again...

          "RAY!" Mariah screamed as she woke in a cold sweat.  Fear was shown in her twinkling golden eyes and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.  The same dream, again.  This was the fifth night in a row.  The familiar pittar-patter of her older brother Lee's footsteps met her ears as he scurried over to the source of the sound.  

          "Mari, you okay?  What happened?  Kevin didn't try and touch you up in your sleep again did he?  That perverted, green haired monkey assed..."

          "No, no.  Not this time.  I just had a... nightmare, no biggie."  Lee tilted his head to the side and stared at her, his expression questioning.  Finally he just sighed and said,

          "K, ill see you in the kitchen in five."  Mariah nodded and watched him leave her room.  One slight hand ran through her soft, pink hair and she pondered over her dream, or more precisely the man of her dreams.

You look into my eyes,

I go out of my mind,

I can't see anything,

Cause this loves got me blind,

I can't help myself, I can't break the spell,

I can't even try

The days seemed to go so much slower without him; everything was an effort.  Mariah tried to listen as Lee gave her instructions about tomorrows match as they were boarding the plane, but thoughts of Ray just kept coming.  She knew that the Blade breakers were going to be there and the thought of seeing him again gave her butterflies, no sorry, bats in her stomach.  It had been two long years since she had last seen Ray, two _years._  He had stopped visiting home and she didn't know why.  When she saw him... that would be the first of many questions.

I'm in over my head,

You got under my skin,

I got no strength at all,

In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak

And my mouth can't speak,

Fell too far this time

(Ray's P.O.V)

Ray let his thoughts wander as Tyson started telling Max about the amazing night him and Hillary had just had, to be honest he was sick of hearing about it.  He had been so out of form lately, his beyblading had been dismal, and he was off nearly every match.  It wasn't from lack of trying, Driger and him practiced every day and night to try and get that top notch performances, but he just couldn't seem to deliver the goods anymore.  While Tyson, Max and Kai progressed in their skills, he just got worse.  Driger had pointed the reason out to him many times but he had tried to ignore it or pretend that it wasn't true; he missed her.  He missed Mariah.

Baby I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you 

So deep, I can't sleep, I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Kenny mentioning the White Tiger Team,

          "What was that chief?"  Kenny looked over at him and scanned his notes again,

          "Oh, that the White Tiger's will be competing in the Egyptian Tournament?"  Ray felt the blood draining from his face.  She would be there.  Mariah would be there.  He swallowed hard; it had been two long years.  She was probably mad at him, great.  Kai looked over at him, a knowing look on his face.  Ray sighed and walked outside for some air.  He didn't know where he was going and to be honest he didn't really care.  As he walked past the airport, a plane landed down and he couldn't help but wander if Mariah was on it.

Well you whisper to me

And I shiver inside

You undo me and move me in ways undefined

And you're all I see

And you're all I need

Help me baby, help me now

(Mariah's P.O.V)

So.  We're finally here.  Oh boy, now I can't calm my nerves.  Every person I see with raven hair I always double-check that they're not Ray, just in case.  A bunch of jerks keep whistling over at me, it's really starting to piss me off.  The attention I get from guys gets a bit much sometimes, it's not like I'm the only female in the World, sheesh.  Later that night, Mariah walked out of the hotel that the White Tiger's were staying in; she was in an incredibly bad mood.  Kevin, the big twerp, had given all of those jerks her mobile number and they were ringing her continuously, she needed to clear her head.

'Coz I'm slipping away

Like the sand to the tide

Flowing into your arms, falling into your eyes

If you get too near I might disappear

I might lose my mind

She started to quicken her pace as multiple footsteps were heard coming from behind her.  She prayed silently that it wasn't those jerks from earlier.  In that instant, her mobile rang again.  She paused hesitantly and eventually answered,

          "Hello?"

          "Heya gorgeous, take a look behind you."  Mariah didn't bother, she ran.  At least five pairs of footsteps followed her and fear hit Mariah in a real way.  One of them was faster than the others.  He grabbed her waist and she fell backwards into him.  His grubby hand gripped the bottom of her head and tilted it up towards him and Mariah screamed.

Baby I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep, I can't sleep, I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

(Ok, I'm sure you've got the idea by now… But encase your slow, it's Ray's P.O.V now)  

As Ray moped about the streets, he heard a girl screaming.  His feet froze and he ran in the direction of the sound, panic filling in his senses.  He came to an alleyway and saw about five or six men gathered around a girl, who was lying on the floor.  He shouted over to them and they turned around and stared at him.  One of them ran at him and Ray quickly knocked the senses out of him.  The other guys looked at one another and ran away, one of them hanging back to say to the girl,

          "Goodbye gorgeous, some other time eh?"  Ray ran at him and the man ran off.  He watched him leave and then reached down to help the girl up.  Astonishment flashed across his face.  This was no ordinary girl, no randomer that he didn't know.  It was Mariah.  

I'm going crazy with love for you baby

I can't eat and I can't sleep

I'm going down like a stone in the sea

No one can rescue me

Cause baby baby baby...

(Normal P.O.V)

          "Mariah?"  Ray almost whispered to the beautiful girl curled up in front of him.  Her head jerked up and golden, teary eyes stared into his own, shock registered in them,

          "R-ray?"  He smiled warmly at her and offered his hand, which she accepted after a moment's hesitation.  There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Mariah sneezing and Ray instantly took off his jacket and offered it to her, noticing that her own jacket was lying in shreds beside her feet.  She shook her head and went to walk away, when Ray surprised both of them by reaching out and grabbing her wrist.  She twirled round; ready to give him an absolute eating when he kissed her gently.  Mariah's body froze, her eyes wide.  As her brain slowly registered that yes, Ray was kissing her, she began to relax and kiss him back.  His hands slipped around her chin and they pressed their lips hard against each other's.  Mariah eventually granted Ray permission to explore, their lips sliding desperately together and their tongues dancing.  Mariah ran her fingers through Ray's hair and he pulled her as close as he could to him.  Ray's jacket tumbled from his arms as both of his hands began to roam around her perfectly sculptured body.  She pressed her hands hard against his chest, leaning against the man that she had wanted for so long now, similar thoughts passing through Ray's head.  As the need for air arose, they parted and leaned their heads together a content smile on each of their faces.

          "I've wanted to do that for years."  Ray whispered to Mariah, who grinned and punched him playfully on the arm,

          "What kept you?"  Ray grinned back at her and slipped his hand into hers. 

          "You know what?  I don't know."  He smiled playfully at her and she couldn't stay mad at him, no matter what had happened.  She loved him and he loved her, and in a world of hate that was enough for both of them.

So… whatdya think?  Press the pretty purple button that's down below!! ;)  


End file.
